


what you do to me

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: omgcp [15]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Lardo and Shitty talk feels.





	what you do to me

**_what you do to me_ **

x x x

Lardo glances around the living room. God, these boys are such a mess sometimes. She leans against the archway and watches as the team piles in to sit in front of the TV. It’s a big night for the NHL, and they’d decided to make it fair for the players that weren’t of age to drink at a bar. She’d worked their practice schedule around this particular game - the one for the Stanley Cup - and she knows some of them will remember to thank her later. Bitty will; he always does. Ransom, Holster, Jack, and Nursey would also remember. Dex might. 

Shitty. Well, Shitty had already thanked her when he’d seen the week’s schedule. He’d come up beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. He hadn’t _actually_  said anything, but she’d known that he meant it. The team’s coach hadn’t minded the change in schedule - and he’d gone down to the bar to watch with some friends.

When she realizes that Bitty has completely forgotten about his pie in the oven, she turns back towards the kitchen. She grabs the kitchen mitts before opening the oven, and pulling out the pie. Perfection. Lardo smiles, setting it on the top of the oven to cool down. She turns it off and sighs.

Lardo needs to do something with her hands, so she starts to wash some dishes.

Bitty had become pretty wrapped up in Jack lately, and really, Lardo can’t blame him. The way they look at each other speaks volumes. She knows she should be in the room with her boys - knows that she should be sitting on Ransom’s lap and curled up at the perfect angle for Holster to play with her hair. When someone would score a goal, they’d cheer or shout, but they’d never knock her off their laps. She’s not even sure how it had become a Thing but it had.

“Hey,” a soft voice comes.

Lardo looks over her shoulder at Shitty. “Hey. Why aren’t you in the living room–”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Shitty says, quietly. He walks over to stand beside her, grabbing the cloth so he can dry the dishes. “Is it because of what happened the other weekend at the party?”

She’s surprised he brought it up. Not that Shitty’s usually one to shy away from difficult conversations, but Lardo had almost thought that he’d make an exception for this one since he hadn’t brought it up all week. Although, she hadn’t really given him a chance…Lardo sighs. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“I should’ve asked you permission,” Shitty starts. Lardo focuses her attention on the bowl in her hands. She’s afraid if she looks at him, he’ll be able to see exactly how she feels. It’s not like she’s worried that he’ll judge her or something. She’s terrified that he won’t feel the same. “It was a real dick move of me to kiss you like _that_.”

Lardo scrubs the bowl a little harder.

“It wasn’t right. You weren’t expecting it; you clearly didn’t want it. And I’m sorry. I realized that I don’t know…” Shitty trails off. He puts away some plates before he continues. “I realized that I don’t know if you have a history of sexual abuse - and the stats for that are super high for women - and that me kissing you without your permission might have been triggering and I’m just…I’m really sorry for that, Lardo.”

She looks at him now. “I’ve never been sexually abused. Harassed, maybe. But not abused or assaulted.”

Shitty nods, looking unsure of what to say now. He purses his lips for a second and then says, “Right, okay. So. Then you hated it or…”

“Shitty, that’s not it.”

“Well you haven’t talked to me all week. In fact, you’ve avoided me, and I just. I’m sorry, okay? I fucked up. I thought we were sharing the same vibes but we clearly weren’t.” Shitty runs a hand down the back of his head and massages his neck. “Listen, Larissa, I’ve had a major crush on you for like two years. You’re my best friend. You’re my rock. My…I just…I can’t afford to lose you. So please tell me what you need to make this better between us.”

Lardo’s lips part. Shitty’s had a crush on her for _two years?_

“Lardo, please. Use your words. Tell me how to make it better. Please.”

She lets a smile creep slowly across her face before she turns off the tap. Lardo doesn’t even bother to dry her hands. She launches towards Shitty, putting her hands on his cheeks and standing on her tiptoes. When her lips touch his, she can tell that he’s surprised. Probably a little confused, but the moment passes. Then Shitty’s kissing her back. Good lord, is he ever kissing her back.

They spin around and then Shitty’s yanking her up to set her on the counter. She wraps her legs around his waist and the kissing turns into pure desperation. Lardo can’t get enough. She’d been terrified that Shitty hadn’t meant to kiss her. That he had meant to give her a small peck last weekend and she’d been the one to deepen it into something more.

She should’ve known better. Shitty doesn’t do anything he doesn’t mean to.

He wraps one arm around her waist and yanks her hard because she’s just not close enough for him. Lardo’s heart is beating faster than if she was running a marathon. She moves her hands in his hair, finding the softness a very sexy contrast to how firm he’s holding her right now.

“Oh! Oh god, I’m–”

They pull apart and both look to see Bitty standing in the doorway.

“Sorry, guys! I just–I see you’ve already taken my pie out–um, thanks for that. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt–”

Bitty’s stepping back but then Ransom is coming up behind him. He goes to the fridge first, grabbing a water bottle, and when he stands up straight again, he looks at them. It takes him a second to take in the scene and then he grins. “Boy am I ever glad to see you two finally woke up and realized you were perfect for each other.”

Lardo and Shitty share a glance. She feels a little brave, so she says, “We’re still waiting on you and Holster.”

Ransom blinks, and then lets out a big laugh. “Well, joke’s on you. Holst and I have been together for like a year now?”

 _“What?”_  Bitty exclaims. He rubs his eyes. “This is too much for me right now. But congratulations - to all of you.”

“So now it’s just you and Jack,” Ransom says, with a grin.

Bitty’s face grows bright red, and he disappears into the living room again. Ransom gives them a wink before following. There’s a beat of silence before Shitty and Lardo start laughing. “Oh my god!”

“So, back to what you were saying…” Shitty murmurs.

Lardo puts her hands around his neck, pulling his face in closer. “Right. So as I was saying…”

This time when their lips touch, it’s without the same desperation. It’s with the knowledge that everything is going to be just fine.

 

x x x


End file.
